It Will Rain
by LiveLoveLaugh79
Summary: What if Eddie never woke up in Touchstone of Ra? What if the Osirian and his human form were truly gone forever? How will Patricia deal? Peddie. Fabtricia friendship. Rated high T for character death, swearing, and mentions of suicide/self harm. Based off It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. HOA One Shot Day 2013


**This is, in my opinion, the best story I've ever written. I hope you guys like it! Happy Oneshot Day 2013!**

* * *

**Patricia**

I watched as a golden light surrounded Eddie as he screamed something along the lines of "I can do this" like the freaking little engine that could. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he fell slowly to the ground.

"No!" His dad yelled, running to him. He was luckily close by.

A few seconds later someone else yelled "Eddie!" in a strangled voice, and it took me a moment to realize that it came from me. But by that point I was already running to him. Sweetie had Eddie half in his lap, but I ran and grabbed his arm. His face was paler than I'd ever seen, and his skin was unnaturally cold. The tears flowed steadily down my face.

"Someone do something!" I choked. "We need to get him to a hospital or something! Please, someone help him!"

"It's too late, the prophecy came true." Victor responded. Then he said the words I dreaded. "He's dead."

I screamed and sobbed as loudly as humanly possible, and probably had all sorts of makeup all over my face, but I didn't care anymore.

"Eric, don't you have a graduation to postpone?" Victor added.

Mr. Sweet looked up from his deceased son with red eyes. "Wha-what? We can't postpone the graduation; these students have to graduate!" He seemed to be in shock.

"Eric, this boy has just died! Your son is dead!" Each word seemed to pierce my heart in a new way.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I'll just-I'll just go do that."

And just like that, I was left alone-well, not really alone, as all of Anubis house looked on-with my dead soul mate.  
I clung to him, hugged him, cried into his shirt and longed to feel his strong arms wrap around me, to hold me. I then wiped my eyes with one hand and looked at him. "Weasel, come on, it's not funny anymore." I muttered. "Stop it." Then I began to scream. "Stop it! Don't you get it? It isn't fucking funny! Wake up, you fucking asshole! This isn't funny!" I was by now pounding on his chest. "Wake up Eddie! WAKE UP! STOP IT! WAKE UP!" The tears were flowing again as people tried to remove me from him, however I wouldn't have it. I kicked and screamed and cried until they left me there to mourn him.

I remembered the warm summer nights, those when I was feeling especially down, when he would hold me in his arms and sing softly in my ear.

I held his body close to me as I rocked him back and forth. "There'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby," I sang in a pained voice, quiet enough that only the two of us-well, one of us, if you count the living persons-could hear. "There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain."

* * *

Today was the day I dreaded. I smoothed my black lace dress as we sat in the cab. Only Fabian and I were in this cab. The others were in various other vehicles. I bit my lip to keep from crying. Fabian, good at sensing emotions, put his hand gently on my arm. I turned to him and he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Miss Williamson, Mr. Rutter, we've arrived."

I stepped out of the cab and took a look around. The day was dreary and cloudy, and it looked like it might rain at any second. Seems appropriate for a wake. I looked at the funeral home. It looked so cozy, so full of life. How ironic, how cruel, how…_wrong._ Fabian squeezed my hand as we walked towards the place.

Mr. Sweet and Eddie's mom were next to the coffin, and people were shaking their hands. There was a huge line in front of the coffin, and the person in front was kneeling down in prayer at the coffin. I joined the line, which moved surprisingly quickly. Soon it was my turn.

I approached the coffin, which was open. I could barely look at his unmoving blue eyes that once held such life.  
I knelt down in front of the casket.

"Hey Weasel," I began. "I know most people pray in their heads, but if I keep my thoughts in my head too much longer I might just explode. So here goes.

"I can't believe you're gone. You left too soon, and I know there's nothing I can do, but…" I wiped my eyes, where tears were quickly spilling down. "I miss you more than you could know. I just wish that…that I could kiss you one last time!  
"Remember the first time we met? You called me Hermione, then you nicknamed me Yacker. I always secretly loved being called that. I was so rude to you, and I can never forgive myself for that. Remember our first dance? Remember the first time I poured milk over your head? Our first kiss? When you kissed Piper? Our first date? When I visited you in America? Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life. Remember when you kissed me in the hallway that time, after you were kidnapped? Or when I dumped you because I thought you were cheating? That's the last thing I can remember before I was a sinner. And then when I woke up, and we kissed under the fireworks. It's so hard to imagine that we'll never have any more moments like that. I just can't believe that I'll never hear your annoying American voice anymore.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Weasel. I love you." And then I ran out of the building without another word.

The next day was a blur of activity and change. The only thing I remember clearly was the coffin sinking into the ground, with Eddie and some random pieces of my shattered heart inside it.

"Patty, come on. You've barely moved in three weeks!"

"What's the point?" I groaned, rolling over. Joy was right, of course-I had fallen into a depression since Eddie's death; each day I got up, went to school, came home, and went to bed. I rarely ate breakfast, and never dinner. But I wasn't anorexic or anything. I wasn't too hungry anyways, and I ate all I needed at lunch.

"The point is Eddie wouldn't want this! He would want you to move on with your life!"

"But he doesn't want that, does he?" I shouted, standing up. "He's fucking dead, Joy! He doesn't fucking care!"

"Patricia, come on! He was the Osirian! We knew there was a chance he would die to save the world-"

"Yeah, I knew that from the moment he did! I knew that going into this-"

"And you went into it anyways! You knew and you-"

"I loved him, of course I did! I just didn't think it would happen!"

"None of us thought it would, Patricia, none of us! But it did happen! So just get over-"

"No! I will not! What if it was you and Jerome in this position?"

"But it's not-"

"But it could be!"

"But it's not!"

I sighed. "I knew this could happen. But I didn't think it would! We had plans, Joy. We were going to get married. Tell our kids our stories from this house. Be that really cute old couple on the front porch, as cheesy as that sounds."

"Well that's not going to happen. So stop being such a lazy ass and get the hell over it!"

"Joy, you are such a bitch! You're going to hell! Get over /that!/ So go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone!"

She glared at me and left the room. I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled out the little pill bottle.

"No turning back now," I whispered, emptying its contents into my hand. I was about to put it to my mouth when-

"Hey Trix, do you have a partner for the science-" Fabian noticed my hand near my mouth. "Trix, don't do this, please."

"Why not? No one cares anymore! This is the only way."

"I care!"

"You're the only one."

He sat on my bed and patted a spot next to him, still holding my fist closed with his other hand. I reluctantly joined him.

"Listen to my story. Then, if you still want to, I won't stop you."

I sighed. "Fine."

"When I first learned Nina wasn't coming back, I tried to do what you were about to. Guess who stopped me."

"Let me guess. Your supernatural ex-girlfriend gave you some crazy dream and made you change your mind." I added an eye roll.

He shook his head with a slight laugh. "Eddie. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. He said to me, 'If you do this, it's a one-way ticket to hell. When Nina goes someday, she'll be in heaven, so you still won't be able to see her. Besides, hell can't be any worse than living without Nina.' Eddie's in heaven, Trix, and I'm sure he wouldn't like it if you went to hell. In fact, he's probably pissed you even tried this. So please, don't do this."

I sighed and looked away from him.

"Trix?"

I looked at him with eyes that were surely red, as I could feel the tears flowing again. "Fine."

I dropped the pills in the trash and sat back on my bed, staring straight ahead with a straight face. The only trace of emotion were my bloodshot eyes and puffy, tear streaked face.

I felt arms wrap around me and soon I was sobbing into Fabian's chest.

"Thank you, Trix. I couldn't bear to lose you. You're basically my sister."

"No, thank you." I mumbled into his shirt. "You made the decision to save my life when I was to far gone to make it myself."

"Eddie would be proud." He whispered to me. This only made me cry more.

It felt good, crying. Just being able to cry my eyes out and have someone there to comfort me, that was all I needed. Joy didn't seem to understand that. But even this couldn't help me fully move on. I wanted my Eddie back, but I couldn't have that. Having Fabian as a friend was the second best thing.

* * *

I awoke that night and heard a slight chuckle. "Good, you're awake. I was starting to think you'd never wake up."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, taking a closer look at the figure at the end of my bed, a person I never thought I'd see again. He wore all white-white jeans, white sneakers, white teeshirt, white blazer-standing out in startling contrast from his tan skin. His blue eyes glittered and his dirty blonde hair was brushed to the side, as always.

"Eddie?" I asked, shocked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, Elvis Presley. Jeez, Yacker, how many other dead guys do you know?" I chuckled lightly, despite the tears steadily flowing down my face. Even in death, Eddie still had his same, corny sense of humor.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked.

"No, I'm here. Why would I visit in a dream? That would be so…actually, not a bad idea! I could take you anywhere! We could go on a date, a real date! Next time, I'm coming in a dream." He chuckled. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

I nodded just the slightest bit.

He looked at me, head cocked to one side. "Why are you crying?"

I shrugged, at a loss for words. Eddie's form was quickly becoming blurry with tears, but I saw him move closer and felt his arms around me, rocking me back and forth. "Stop crying, please, Yacker." His voice seemed to be getting thick with tears. "Your going to make me cry."

I pulled back with a weak smile. He was right-his face was getting tear streaked as well. I used my thumb to wipe some of them away and he did the same. I pulled him back into another hug.

"Come on, Yacker, aren't you going to yack? Make fun of me for crying?"

I shook my head. "I'm in no position to do that, am I?"

He chuckled. "I never thought I'd miss your whiny British voice."

"Never thought I'd miss your stupid American voice."

We just sat there, looking at each other, and burst into laughter.

"Patricia?" A voice whispered. Eddie held a finger to his lips, gesturing that they couldn't see him.

"What?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one, you must've been dreaming. Go back to sleep, KT."

"Mm-kay." She rolled over and Eddie grinned.

"So I'm the only one who can see you?"

His grin grew larger. "Yup! Cool, isn't it?"

I nodded.

He put his hands on my shoulders and shook me. "YACKER WHY ARE YOU NOT YACKING?!"

I chuckled just the slightest bit. "Just don't have anything to yack about, I guess."

He nodded, and was silent for a moment. "Patricia, I might be dead but I'm not stupid. I know your thinking about something. Tell me."

I sighed. "Is it true? What Fabian told me, I mean."

He nodded. "100 percent. He did try that, and that is what I told him. Heaven's great, by the way-someday in the not-so-near future I know you'll join me. But that's not the way to do it. You would've ended up in hell, and I wouldn't have ever seen you again. And he's right-I'm so proud of you for not going through with it."

I nodded. "I just miss you so much."

He pulled me into another hug. "Baby, I know you do. I miss you, too. It's killing me to not see you in person, but know that I'm always watching over you. I did what I had to do to save you. I would've gone either way. It felt better to sacrifice just myself instead of the entire world." He paused. "I heard what you said at my wake."

"You were there?"

"'Course! Couldn't resist. And I do remember all those things, how could I not? I think about them every day. It's just as hard for me as it is for you." He pulled me into one last hug and began singing softly. "There'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same. If you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain."

We pulled apart and I saw just a trace of sunlight peeking through the window. "Look, I have to go, but I'll visit you tonight, yeah?"

I nodded. "Eddie…"

He kissed me. After we broke apart, he said, "I love you, Yacker." Then he was gone.

"I love you, too, Weasel." I whispered.

* * *

"I like this." I told my dead boyfriend as I looked around. Eddie had brought me to a sunny beach, with warm, turquoise ocean and soft, white sand.

"Not bad for a first try at a dream date, eh?"

I nodded. He gestured to the picnic that had been set up and I sat down, joining him.

We ate mostly in silence-not surprising, seeing as Eddie had food in front of him.

"This is perfect," I said, as we sat on the picnic blanket.

"Mm," he said. "That water looks nice, doesn't it?"

"What are you getting at, Weasel?" I asked, suspicious.

He smirked. "This!"

Then I was over his shoulder and pounding his back. "Put me down!" I shrieked.

"No way, Yacker!" I could practically hear the grin.

I continued screaming and hitting him and laughing until-_Splash!_

I was underwater.

What Eddie didn't know, however, is that I was extremely talented at holding my breath, not to mention that, as I quickly learned, you can breathe underwater here.

Even though he was already dead, at times like these it must be hard to remember that your in heaven and that your girlfriend is here only in her dreams(quite literally).

"Yacker?" I heard him ask worriedly. "Yacker! Come on Patricia!"

He grabbed me by the arm and held me to his chest. "No, Patricia, this is all my fault!"

"Boo!" I yelled, pushing him back into the water. He stood up, stunned, wet, and angry.

"Yacker, that was _not_ funny! I honestly thought you were-"

"What? Dead? You're dead already, and this is a dream, for crying out loud! I don't even think I _can_ drown in a dream! Calm yourself!"

He laughed. "It's just easy to forget sometimes."

"It isn't for me." I murmured.

"Of course not. Because you can't see me 24/7. You can only see me for about 8 of those 24."

"Mmhmm." I added. He then grabbed my waist and pulled me underwater, where he kissed me passionately. We didn't have to worry about coming up for air because he was dead and I was only dreaming.

After a while of this we went back to shore and sat in the sands.

He held me in his arms and we sang the same song, looking out at the waters. "If you ever leave me, baby, leave some morphine at my door. 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication, to realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore. There's no religion that could save me, no matter how long my knees are on the floor. So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin', to keep you by my side, to keep you from walkin' out the door. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain. I'll never be your mother's favorite. Your daddy can't even look me in the eye. Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing. Sayin' "There goes my little girl, walkin' with that troublesome guy." But they're just afraid of something they can't understand. Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds. Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding, if that'll make you mine. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain. Oh, don't you say goodbye, don't you say goodbye. I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding, if that'll make it right. 'Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby. Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away, everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain." We then just sat in each other's arms, looking out at the water.

"Eddie, you ok?" I asked after a while of silence.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" He lied.

"I might be dreaming, but I'm not stupid," I replied, mimicking him. I wiggled out of his arms and sat in front of him, looking at him. "What's up?"

"Can you promise me something?" Was I mistaken or were those tears in his eyes?

I was startled by this sudden serious turn, but I nodded.

"Promise me that you'll do all the things I can't. Go to college. Graduate. Get a good job. Find a nice man that'll love you in ways I can't. Have children. Tell them our stories. Do everything with him you can't do with me." Yup, he was crying.

"What?"

"Please, Yacker. I want you to be happy!"

"I am happy! I don't need another man in my life to make me happy! I'm perfectly fine with visiting my boyfriend's spirit every night instead of his physical form every day!"

"Please! I love you. I wanted to be that man you loved. I was going to ask you to marry me after graduation. I wanted to grow old with you. Be that cute old couple on the front porch swing, who are so old you're afraid they might disintegrate. But I can't. So please. For me, find someone who you can do that with."

I sighed. "You are and always will be the man I love. But fine. I'll do it. If you promise me something. Two things, actually."

"Anything."

"One, you'll visit me every single night until I join you here, and stay with me every day."

"Of course."

"And two…" I grinned. "The second I do get up here, you marry me."

He smiled. "It's a date, Yacker."

* * *

**EPILOUGE**

A week later, the residents of Anubis house(including Nina, Amber, and Mick, who returned for Eddie's services) graduated! There was only one name missing from the ceremony: Eddie Miller-Sweet. However, a candle was lit in his honor-a small gesture, but I was told later that evening that it meant a lot to him.

I kept my promise to Eddie, and I got my college degree. I grew up to become a guidance counselor, surprise surprise-Eddie had quite the laugh when he found out.

I reunited with Eddie's former rival, Benjamin Reed, and two years later, I was Patricia Reed, with Eddie's blessing, of course.

A year after our matrimony I gave birth to our son, and I knew Eddie was there-I felt him holding the my hand, the one that wasn't crushing my husband's. I named him Edison Eric Reed, and that night my dead true love cried tears of joy.

Nina grew up to be a famous author, and wrote a four-book series(with help from Fabian for the last two) titled _Anubis._ The last one, of course, had a new ending-where Burkley (Eddie's alias) survived and we all graduated together. This series just happened to be Eddie Junior's favorite series.

Eddie Sr. also kept his first promise-he still visits me every night. I never told Eddie Jr. what really happened to "Burkley" on graduation day.

I know Eddie watches over me during the day. Neither Benji nor Eddie Jr. knows why I giggle when a light flickers or a door inexplicably opens or a plate smashes to the ground, but that's because they don't see the mischief maker appear seconds later and laugh before quickly disappearing again.

I now know that Eddie and I won't be that cute old couple on the porch, at least not in this dimension. Either way it will only be me because he doesn't age in his.

Even though I see him every night and know he's there every day, I still miss him like crazy.

Even though I have married Ben and I do love him, Eddie was, is, and always will be my one true love.

I don't know if Eddie will keep his second promise that he made to me that night three weeks after his death. I guess I won't for many more years. But for now, I know that I am going to live each day like its my last.

Because, if I learned one thing from that cockroach, it's this:

Live in the present. Live each day as best you can, because, for all you know, it might just be your last.

* * *

**The end!**


End file.
